Promesa
by Lazulley
Summary: Steve está mal,al borde de la muerte, y Tony solo se puede llenar de impotencia y dolor. Mal summary. Steve x Tony


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pretenecen**

**.**

**.**

**Promesa**

**.**

Era un día normal en la vida de los integrantes de S.H.I.E.L.D. quienes se encontraban desayunando en la gran mansión Stark. El dulce olor de los panqueques flotaba en el aire mientras eran devorados, aunque esto se aplicaba más al dios asgardiano que parecía tener un estómago sin fondo. Todos sumidos en sus asuntos, conversando amenamente entre si y riendo de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, aquella escena era observada y analizada detenidamente por la hábil mente del dueño de la propiedad, mismo que fue el único en notar que algo no iba bien desde hace días con el capitán.

—disculpen, me tengo que retirar— se oyó pronunciar al rubio quien se retiró de la estancia dejando el plato casi intacto, al igual que había estado haciendo las ultimas semanas.

Nadie se dio cuenta de este hecho, nadie excepto Tony que dio un sorbo a su taza da café mientras seguía la figura de Rogers hasta la salida. Sin embargo, por más que tenía un mal presentimiento que aumentaba su preocupación, decidió no entrometerse ya que sabía que de ser serio ya el capitán se los habría hecho saber ¿No?

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Y lo pudo comprobar esa misma tarde cuando, pasando al frente del gimnasio, se percató de la fatiga en el cuerpo de Steve quien, ante su asombro, cayó totalmente desmayado.

No supo cuando, pero al recobrar la conciencia sobre sus acciones ya se encontraba corriendo al encuentro del rubio. Se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó su respiración y pulso, aliviado de saber que todo era normal, antes de verificar su temperatura, la cual encontró demasiado alta para su gusto y el bienestar del soldado. Frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¡JARVIS! Llama de inmediato al médico— le ordenó antes de levantar la cabeza del supersoldado y apoyarla en sus propias piernas

El equipo medico que habitaba en la mansión llegó en uno cinco minutos con una camilla, tiempo suficiente para que el multimillonario playboy se diera cuenta de las sutiles arrugas en el normalmente juvenil rostro de Steve, acompañadas por algunas canas en sus cienes que habían paso desapercibidas debido al rubio de sus cabellos. Todo esto en conjunto de la actitud extraña de Rogers hizo que el cerebro del castaño sacara una teoría que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar; aunque claro, el destino precia odiarle cuando, al llegar la habitación donde estaba internado el capitán, recibió la peor noticia que hubiera esperado, la confirmación a su teoría.

El suero estaba desapareciendo y su cuerpo estaba envejeciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si tratase de que su físico concordara con su edad.

Según los médicos, a ese paso, en cuestión de días el Capitán América lleno de vitalidad y juventud no sería más que un anciano de unos cien años aproximadamente dejando como resultado el que viva el resto de su vida, que no es mucha, postrado en una cama o la muerte instantánea.

Iron Man se quedó en estado de shock por algunos segundos, asimilando la situación antes de contraer su rostro en una mueca de dolor, tristeza y desesperanza. Se acercó a la cama donde Steve aun se encontraba inconsciente y, a sabiendas de que los médicos le habían dejado solo, se arrodilló frente a esta y lloró apoyando su rostro contra el brazo del militar. Lloró porque le amaba, porque ya no podrían tener el futuro que siempre deseo junto a él, por ser un cobarde y no se declararse a tiempo y porque sabía que, por más que se esforzara por preparar nuevamente el suero o al menos algo que impidiera aquel trágico final, no iba a llegar a tiempo, y eso le llenaba se una impotencia tan grande que sintió deseos de destrozar un par de sacos de boxeo.

Se quedó allí por varios minutos, sin moverse, hasta que un desagradable sonido le alertó a él y a toda la sección médica. Vio la máquina que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco anunciar que no existían latidos, varias batas blancas que entraban y lo empujaba fuera de la habitación, lejos de Steve, y luego pudo percibir con agonía cómo el pecho de su ser amado saltaba violentamente con cada descarga que le daban en un intento de resucitarlo.

Entonces cayó de rodillas y gritó. Un gritó de pena y dolor que retumbó en toda mansión antes de sentir cómo caía al suelo envuelto en sábanas.

Miró a su alrededor desconcertado con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo pálido y sudado. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa por el pasillo que daba a su habitación y pudo contemplarlo.

— ¡Tony! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Steve genuinamente preocupado y alterado acercándose hasta donde el millonario se encontraba y arrodillándose junto a él al verle el rostro— ¿qué te pasó? Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma—

Y, sin previo aviso, el fuerte cuello del capitán fue rodeado de manera posesiva sorprendiéndolo con el gesto antes de volver a embargarle la preocupación al sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Tony acompañado de un suave sollozo que se perdían en su cuello.

—enserio Tony, ya me estás preocupando—

El aludido separó sus cuerpo solo lo estrictamente necesario para observar el rostro de Rogers antes de sonreír de felicidad

—Estas bien—afirmó, mas para si mismo que para el otro

—yo estoy bien, el que no parece estarlo eres tú ¿porqué gritaste? — intentó preguntar de nuevo tratando de sonsacarle la respuesta

Sin embargo solo pudo sentir los cálidos labios de Stark besándole con desesperación, con hambre, pero sobretodo con amor. Un contacto al que correspondió gustoso.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos con las mejillas ruborizadas. No necesitaban palabras.

—prométeme que no me dejarás—le dijo el de ojos café aun con la voz temblorosa

Eso desconcertó a Steve, pero al ver el rostro suplicante de Tony, al verle tan vulnerable como en contadas ocasiones, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y contestar—lo prometo—antes de volverse a besar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Sean suaves, es mi primer fic de ellos..._


End file.
